Draco Malfoy Couldn't Be Weakened By A Kiss
by Christina.x
Summary: One-shot. The Grey Lady and The Bloody Baron decide they need to express their feelings through Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.


**Title**: Draco Malfoy Couldn't Be Weakened By A Kiss.**  
Author**: Christina Graham**  
Rating**: K+ ?**  
Set: **Before or during HBP.**  
Summary**: The Grey Lady and The Bloody Baron decide they need to express their feelings through Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Draco and Luna, or any of the other characters. Unfortunatly. I thought I needed to tell people this because it obviously makes me so happy to tell everyone they're not mine!  
**Notes:**  
1** – **Don't know if this has been done, hope not, thought it was a rather cool idea.  
2 – I don't know if this makes any sense. Tell me if it doesn't.  
3 – I tried so very hard to keep Draco in character. Please tell me if I did okay!  
4 – Yeah I really can't seem to help myself when it comes to long titles.

**Draco Malfoy Couldn't Be Weakened By A Kiss**

Confused. Confused was the only word that could describe how each and every student that sat in the Great Hall was feeling. What was happening was nothing short of confusing.

"YOU! Do not talk to me like that, you do not know me!" The small girl shouted, she had completely lost all of her dreamy and dazed tone, when moments ago she was perfectly herself, then all of a sudden _snap _she'd flipped out.

Draco Malfoy had, or so the Great Hall had thought, dropped a nasty comment on Luna Lovegood. But it was quite the opposite, he hadn't said a word, not him.

"Don't know you!? I've stayed with you in this place for so long I probably know you better than yourself!" Was his stern and rather loud reply. He stood from his seat and waved his hand angrily at her.

"Quite impossible, pesky Slytherin. You don't know me at all. You only think you do because you're madly in love with me!" Her statement made half the hall gasp, the others stunned in silence at Luna's brave words. They knew from then that this wasn't a great situation to be involved with.

"_What in Merlin's name is going on Lovegood?!" _

"_Oh Draco I wish I could tell you, but I don't know myself. The last thing I remember..." _The ghostly figure of Luna Lovegood told him quite dreamily,_ "The Grey Lady was talking to me, can't remember much after that. You're looking very pale Draco. Paler than usual," _she mused, standing beside him, floating slightly, at the same height as him.

He looked at her, his eyebrows turning into a full frown,_ "Pale?! We're bloody ghosts Lovegood!" _He squealed and pushed back the urge to hit her on the back of the head, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to. She merely smiled at him then turned to herself, now glaring up at Draco.

"_You know, this is sort of...fun. Watching myself argue with you. I look rather scary when I shout don't I?" _Her voice was still calm, and strangely he found it comforting. For he was far from calm.

"_I suppose," _he agreed. _"But I think I look quite dashing, if I do say so myself." _She giggled at his evaluation of his anger and expressions as they continued to argue with one another.

"_Quite." _She agreed smoothly, analysing him more, _"he's clenching your cheekbones like you do. I find it very appealing when you do that, although I only see it when Harry is in the room." _

"_Potter seems to have that effect on me," _he stated, hard, then looked around the hall. The students had all been stunned into complete silence, puzzled at it all until their heads hurt. The two had moved on to storming up the hall, getting closer by the second to a very amused Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at the two, then stood to his feet, he had of course saw this several times before now.

"Students, don't be alarmed. I'm sure Miss Lovegood and Mr Malfoy have nothing against each other..." He began, trailing off then stepping away from the grand table, "The Bloody Baron and The Grey Lady on the other hand, well, they have unresolved issue's that have yet to be resolved. Even after centuries of this."

Dumbledore looked directly at the ghostly shapes of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy, giving them a very familiar look-one that seemed to know everything.

"And what comes next, never fails to happen each and every time the pair decide it's time to let off some human steam, will perhaps shock some of you, amuse some of you or maybe mean nothing...surprising none the less.

"I assure you. This is not the pupils you know and love, this is centuries old anger ready and fighting to come out, in teenage bodies." His sentence had barely finished when his two pupils suddenly locked lips.

"_Lovegood." _Lovegood was the only word Draco had managed to get out of his mouth, since something else was occupying it. He closed his eyes and sank into the feeling that spread over his mouth. He actually felt _her _lips on his. He was sure of it.

Once it faded, his finger almost instantly raised to his ghostly lips, trying to regain the feeling. He wanted it to come back, almost begged for it to come back. But he knew better.

"_I know. Not a word," _she turned to him, with that quirky little smile she did, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly. He couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she already knew what he was going to say. Was he really that proud? Could she already tell what he was about to say, about to ask her?

Yes, he was Draco Malfoy, he couldn't be weakened by a girls lips.

She continued to smile at him as her ghostly figure drifted into the direction of their now separated bodies and he was pulled with her.

That smile stayed with him that whole day. That _mouth_ had indeed weakened him, but only a little.

**  
FIN.**


End file.
